Talón de Aquiles
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Es en esos diez segundos cuando China le mira a él en los que Okita, en un esfuerzo de demostrar que no anhela su atención ni su cercanía desesperadamente, capta la expresión de Nobume.


**Universo:** _Manga/Anime._

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _Impl_ _ícitas en el pairing mode._

* * *

 **TAL** **ÓN DE AQUILES**

[Viñeta]

Okita siente más que ve la forma en que Nobume le mira. La mirada de un hitokiri es diferente en intensidad a la mirada de una persona cualquiera.

La malicia de la mujer repta desde la punta de sus pies hasta su garganta, donde para y aprieta antes de seguir avanzando. No pasan más de dos segundos antes de que ella le tenga en sus manos todo al completo. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que ejerza su poder y lo destroce, pisoteando sus pedazos. Sougo sólo espera, casi agonizando. Su punto débil ha sido descubierto, la miembro del Mimawarigumi se ha hecho con él. Tal vez haya sido pura casualidad, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que su secreto está en posesión de alguien más ni la sensación de estar debajo en la escala de poder que le revuelve las entrañas. Eso derriba su autoestima con una embestida violenta y una caída dura y cruel. Él es un sádico, no un masoquista. Esta vuelta de tuerca es más que sólo un orgullo herido. Es la pérdida de su propia identidad y de _ella_ en lo que sabe será un juego sucio.

Como un interrogador experimentado, Nobume espera a hacer su movimiento. Con la mentalidad de una S más que de hitokiri, disfruta tener a su víctima a la expectativa, deseando el fin antes siquiera de haber comenzado; preguntándose cuándo iniciará la agonía. Aunque sería en extremo placentero, no se puede dejar que sufra demasiado o, al igual que hornear rosquillas, se echará a perder y todo el esfuerzo de la preparación habrá sido en vano.

Hasta que Imai nota cómo el sudor resbala por la frente del Shinsengumi y su garganta parece tan cerrada de los nervios que ni siquiera puede pasar saliva, ella hace su movimiento. Estira su mano insidiosamente y comienza con la tortura de Okita. Un placer al doble para ella.

Nobume captura la faldilla del cheongsam de Kagura. Ella no lo nota porque está distraida sacando de quicio a sus compañeros de la Yorozuya. Entonces jala preocupándose poco con el futuro inmediato y las piernas blanquecinas de la chica quedan al descubierto. Kagura grita, sorprendida, pero luego escucha un _lo siento_ sin sentirlo de Nobume y su ira mengua un poco.

Ah, Nobume. No hay manera de que su querida amiga intente aprovecharse de ella.

A Okita la sangre le bulle. Ése movimiento ha sido muy sucio incluso para la hitokiri. Iniciando tan despiadadamente sin darle tiempo siquiera para realizar calentamiento. La maldice con la boca seca y en su cabeza la está desollando viva. Quisiera tomarla por el cuello y volarle la cabeza con un tiro directo de su bazuca, pero no puede hacerlo porque ella tiene a su punto débil de rehén. Su talón de Aquiles de cabellos rojo zanahoria y ojos de azul tormenta. Kagura se llama, pero él prefiere llamarle China.

China es demasiado inocente para su propio bien, caminando con aparente libertad en medio del campo de batalla de dos sádicos. Uno que sufre, otro que gana. Pensando que Nobume es sólo una amiga que le gusta abrazarla y pasar el tiempo con ella.

Imai, esa maldita perra, sabe lo mucho que le enerva el que alguien toque algo de su propiedad, especialmente a China, su maldito punto débil y la más valiosa de sus posesiones.

Sin embargo, cada palabra de Nobume, cada risa de Kagura y cada tocamiento _accidental_ de la Mimawarigumi le recuerdan que no, China no es suya, que no la ha dominado y que está peleando con desventaja en esa guerra... al menos hasta que el talón de Aquiles hace un movimiento involuntario y mueve las tornas de la batalla.

Kagura le habla. Le pregunta qué tanto la mira y por qué está tan tenso, listo para cortar en dos a alguien, seguro su peor enemigo. Le dice que ella está preparada para patear su miserable trasero en ese mismo momento. Que siempre lo estará.

Es en esos diez segundos cuando China le mira a él en los que Okita, en un esfuerzo de demostrar que no anhela su atención ni su cercanía desesperadamente, capta la expresión de Nobume. Está molesta y lo demuestra en sus facciones, aunque sólo es un instante. Y Sougo reconoce la expresión de la muchacha como la suya. No es sólo que ella sienta que el juego se le escapa de las manos, es que está tan molesta como él de que Kagura no le dé toda su atención. De que no sea toda para ella. De que no pueda considerarla su posesión.

Los ojos de Sougo casi brillan al darse cuenta; luego, su vista se dirige nuevamente a la chica del cabello naranja como es su costumbre, como debe ser.

Mientras la impredecible y exquisita Yato esté en medio, ése juego puede ser jugado por dos.

No por nada Kagura es el punto débil de ambos.

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Me cago en todo lo cagable. Mi OT3 es la onda.**

 **Sinceramente, yo quer** **ía hacer esto más divertido y menos tenso, pero me ha salido de esta manera y no me quejo mucho del resultado. Vamos, conmigo todo podría ser peor.**

 **El Okikagu es mi OTP, a la que le doy mis pensamientos y mis horas de sue** **ño, pero el OkiKaguNobu con Kagura como manzana de la discordia me parece encantador, hilarante y maquiavélico. Es la primera vez que tengo una OT3 y el sentimiento me gusta. Son un gran trío, no me es difícil pensar en Okita y Nobume peleando por la atención de la autoproclamada reina de Kabukicho.**

 **Tambi** **én me gusta el OkiKaguKamu (Kagura de centro otra vez) con ese headcanon de Kamui siscon, pero eso queda de tarea para otro día.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 **No olviden entrar a** _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
